


the dark entity.

by spacetofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetofu/pseuds/spacetofu
Summary: alternative season 8 story that starts from episode 8 (clear day). allura is dealing with honerva's entity while the others are enjoying but, will allura be the one consumed by the entity? or someone else?THIS STORY IS STILL ON WORK, IT'S NOT COMPLETED !!!!!
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is mostly with Lance's point of view, so he's gonna be narrating all the time unless i mention that someone else is doing it. ex. **Keith narrating**. thanks for reading.
> 
> this contains allurance, neverthless, it doesn't mean it's about them or their ship at all.
> 
> \+ this will probably contain some nsfw...

**chapter 1**

since we've been able to talk with different alteans, starting with Lukka, Allura has been acting very weird. today is the turn of this guy called Tova, to see if he can give us some information about Honerva or her plans.

_why the hell is she using alteans? does that mean that Allura is on risk? i need to become a better paladin... stronger paladin, so i can take care of her._

[...]

she enters to a room where she always does the interviews with the alteans, Tova enters too and i see him nervous, _why all alteans are nervous? it's just information. w_ e start listen to the questions Allura does to Tova, he answers quickly, like if someone were behind him threating him with a knife (like Keith's). in one of the questions, he starts talking about Honerva, i can see him sweating and he gets worse when suddenly he faints, before ending the last phrase.

Allura is worried. when people enter and hold him to take him to the infirmary, something comes out of his body. a weird kind of purple circle.

> "what's that?!" Allura asks, the weird circle starts moving quickly over all the room.
> 
> "Allura, get out of there!" Sam says. she gets out of the room and i go with her while the others are working with the circle.
> 
> "Are you..." i start saying but she interrupts me, "an entity... but... how? i don't understand" she says. she's sweating.
> 
> "it's okay Allura, calm down" are the only words my mouth can split off, and i hug her.
> 
> "i'm gonna bring you a glass of water" i say while i go to the kitchen. Hunk is in there cooking.
> 
> "hey Lance! look! i'm baking some cookies for the team. Pidge wanted some and Keith has been working a lot in his room, God will know what. also, Allura must be exhausted, right?" he says.
> 
> "yeah, too exhausted to explain me why is she like that. she has been acting weird, only thinking about Honerva. this is not good for her health" i'm angry, i'm worried. "plus, today an altean expeled something from his body, now she's gonna be even more worried and... i'm sick of this. something could happen to her".
> 
> "wow man, calm down. Honerva is part of this war. we need to know more about her plan and herself. maybe what Allura is doing it's okay".
> 
> "i don't know, i have a bad feeling about this" i answer.
> 
> "you're overeacting. trust her" he says. _ugh, Hunk please, try to understand._
> 
> i ignore him and fill the glass with water, "i'm going to see Allura".
> 
> "do i save you some cookies?" he asks.
> 
> "yeah, okay. see you".
> 
> "oh! and also, there's this weird event called Clear Day that we all are planning on going, do you wanna come?" he says excited. "that could help Allura to have fun and forget about Honerva for a while"
> 
> "good idea, i'll ask her. thanks Hunk"

when i come back, Allura is going to her room. "hey" i say.

> "hey. oh! thank you Lance" she says realizing that I bring the glass and she drinks it.
> 
> "did you hear about the Clear Day thing? we all are gonna go, it could be our second date if you come too. it... would be nice"
> 
> "oh... it sounds great Lance but... i think i prefer to stay here instead. i haven't felt well and i prefer to rest" she says. _THIS REALLY IS THE BAD FEELING. but i need to trust her..._
> 
> "okay... then i'm gonna stay with you here".
> 
> "nonono Lance, have fun, please" she kisses me in my cheek and i smile.
> 
> "okay, but seriously, rest" i kiss her and i leave the room.

_this feels so wrong. i hope she's okay._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to dia (@planetonic) who helped me to get motivated to end the chapter and gave me some ideas 💗.

i leave the Atlas and go to the planet where i see Hunk and Shay. i saw all the installations of the Clear Day from the top of the Atlas and finally understood what it was.

> “aah! it’s like a carnival!” i say to myself.
> 
> “hey, Lance! over here!” Hunk yells. “coming!” i yell back.
> 
> “Shay! i didn’t expect you here! i’m glad you could come” i tell her. she smiles “i’m glad too, it’s been a while since I don’t see Hunk and now, we finally can date formally” she giggles and looks at Hunk. _t_ _hey both really are in love, huh? i’m happy for them but right now I just… don’t wanna be around couples, I’d wish Allura were here…_
> 
> “well, what are we waiting for? Let’s have fun!” hunk says.

we started walking through the hallways full of stalls and games to play. everything gives a vibe of fun and happiness, i love it. with each step i remember the different carnivals i've been in Earth before. i start enjoying. i see Veronica having fun with the MFE group and Acxa, Pidge enjoying with her family and (HOT) brother, and others going to eat food or to the mechanical games. _Allura would love it. m_ y sad face comes back again and this time, Hunk realizes. 

> “what’s wrong man?”
> 
> “nothing, it’s just that… Allura would love here, i’d really wish she was here” i answer.
> 
> “hey listen, it’s okay that you’re thinking about her. but if you keep her in your mind **all** the time, you won't even enjoy. come on, think about other things and play some games” _he was right, if i don’t change of thoughts, i’m just gonna make myself suffer._
> 
> “we’re gonna buy a pair of milkshakes, wanna come?” he says.
> 
> “nah, im fine. i wait you here” i answer.

they leave and i stay there, looking to all the stalls to choose one. and then, i listen to Keith’s voice and i turn around to see him talking with a pair of kids.

> “listen guys, i just wanna know if you’ve seen anything suspicious” Keith asks to them. _god Keith, don’t tell me that you’re looking for Honerva’s minions in this place that is A CARNIVAL, HAHAHA_
> 
> “well, there’s this weirdo who’s going around and bothering people about if they’ve seen anything ‘suspicious’” one of the kids says. Evidently making fun of him, _this is going to be fun._
> 
> “okay that’s a start _._ did you get a good look at…? it’s me, isn’t it?” the two kids made fun of him and they left laughing. oh no… now he’s pouting, that’s so adorable.

i approach to him. “hey Keith!” he turns back to me, still pouting.

> “ugh, I hate kids. I’m the worst with them”. he says.
> 
> “oww, come on, they’re just having fun. you’re being too realistic. at that age, they wanna listen to weird stories or myths. i’ll show you how to treat with them” i wink, and he looks at me confused.
> 
> “hey kids! can you come back for a second please?” i yell them. they approached to us, “what?” they say.
> 
> “look, what my friend tried to ask was if you’ve seen any **evil alteans** ” last thing I say it with a horror face and almost whispering.
> 
> “eh?! evil alteans?!” they ask.
> 
> “yeah!! they look like normal alteans but they’re against us and, the worst part, in the night they become…”
> 
> “what?!!!”
> 
> “monsters! so please, if you see anything weird and suspicious, tell us, okay? we’re chasing them to save the universe. if you help us, you can become into heroes” i wink. they look so scary and interested at the same time.
> 
> “okay, okay!!” they yell and then run away talking about it.
> 
> Keith looks completely amazed. “there you have leader” i say showing off.
> 
> “okay, that was amazing”
> 
> “yeah, I know” i say giggling.
> 
> “anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Allura”
> 
> “yeah… she kinda refused to come and she forced me to come without her. since then i’ve been with Hunk and Shay that…” i look around and i don’t see them “i don’t know where they’re. but i’m with you now”
> 
> “yeah, you’re with me now”
> 
> “so, do you wanna eat something or what?” i ask him.
> 
> “well, i’d like to see if there’s a cotton candy” _a cotton candy? Woah, I never thought Keith would like them._

once we got his cotton candy, we pass through the hallways and play some games to win prizes. i won a lion for Allura and he won a shark. in another game, Keith wanted a plushie of a hippo, but he failed, so I got it for him because he was very angry and almost killed the owner of the stall.

we approach to the zone of rides and I see a ferris wheel.

> “oh my god! Keith, let’s go to the ferris wheel. Come on!”
> 
> “uh… okay”

We stay in the line to wait for our turn for 3 minutes.

> “it’s been a long time since I haven’t ridden a ferris wheel” I say.
> 
> “I have never” he says giggling. _WHAT?_
> 
> “HOW THAT YOU HAVE NEVER?”
> 
> “yeah, well…” before he says any other word, the owner interrupts us.
> 
> “excuse me, it’s 200 GAC”

_bruh_ , we pay and then we ride a cabin. There’s little space so we are very close to the each other, and for some reason, keith smells great. We’re going up and we see the whole carnival, we see hunk and shay sharing an ice cream, romelle with the MFE pilots and veronica winning a plushie for acxa (I’m sure she likes her), pidge with her family taking pictures, everything looks beautiful.

We’re going back down and out of nowhere, the ferris wheel stops.

> “what happened?” I say
> 
> “I don’t have any idea”

And then, there’s a message from the guy of the stall, “ _we are having some inconveniences with the machine. Stay in your place until it be fixed”_

> “ohhhh, come on” keith says.
> 
> “hey, at least we have a great view” I say to cheer him up.

he smiles at me “you’re right” he says.

In the middle of the awkward silence, I have a lot of thoughts that invade my mind. _Should I tell him? Or shouldn’t i? I realize that my hands start to sweat, I think I will._

> “hey—”
> 
> “hey—”

In the moment I decide to talk, he TALKS TOO. Omg, this is so embarrassing. i feel how my face is turning blushed and then I see his, which is blushed too.

> “sorry… you were saying?” I tell him.
> 
> “no, no. go on, please” he says.
> 
> “yeah, uh…” _I don’t know how to start_
> 
> “listen, remember that day when we got lost in the space without our lions or communication? We… we all got completely mad and we yelled at the each other”
> 
> “yeah, I remember” he says.
> 
> “yeah… well… keith, I want to let you know that I didn’t mean what I said… after that moment and when we got back to normal I felt very ashamed, I felt like… if I I had hurt your feelings. And I wanted to tell you this because I said it because I was angry, truly angry at you. But I don’t think that you’re a lone wolf… in fact, I have tried to help you with that, I hate seeing you dealing with things alone” I turn to see his face, he’s confused, he has a lot of questions in his mind. I know him.
> 
> “but why? Why you were mad at me?” _he doesn’t know? Really? Idiot._
> 
> “because you left the team idiot! You... you left me…” _fuck, I yelled at him_. I need to control myself.
> 
> “just right in the moment when we actually started to do a good bond, to be co-leaders… you left” I continue.
> 
> “and, I know why you left, I know… but it felt awful. Plus, when you came back, you didn’t even give me a hug. That felt even worse and then—”
> 
> “lance…” I stop talking because keith says my name softly while holds me from the arms.
> 
> “i never said all the reasons why I left to the team. Part was because I wanted to find my mom, part was because I couldn’t handle Allura’s racist behavior to me, but most important—”
> 
> “because the BOM was like home for you? Because of your mom?” I interrupt him trying to guess.
> 
> “lance, I left because I didn’t want you to feel like a 7th wheel” _what?..._ he says it so decidedly while looks at me with his powerful and beautiful look that my heart starts beating faster. He takes a deep breathe before continuing.
> 
> “you have a lot of potential, you’re a great paladin and dammit, you **don’t** deserve to feel like that. **Never** ” before I can say any other word, the ferris wheel starts to move on again and we listen to a new recorded voice saying that it’s fixed.

Keith stops holding me and looks at the window.

> “it doesn’t matter lance. That day, we said things that we would never mean” that’s his last word until we arrive to the ground. My face is still blushing and my heart still beating fast, but I try to ignore it.
> 
> We pass through the hallways full of stalls going back to the Atlas.
> 
> “oh, right, one more thing” keith says.
> 
> “I gift you this, I don’t really like sharks a lot… but you do”
> 
> “ohh, keith! thank you!” I smile at him and we stare to the each other for some seconds and, _surprise_ , I get more blushed.

from one moment to another, James and the others yell at us.

> “KEITH, LANCE. LET’S GO” Hunk yells while runs to the Atlas.
> 
> “w— what’s happening?” I ask.
> 
> “ALLURA IS IN DANGER, SHE WANTS TO USE THE DARK ENTITY, SHE’S GOING CRAZY”

_No…_

> 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommendation to listen to "the power you seek" by brian parkhurst (soundcloud) link https://soundcloud.com/brianparkhurst/clear-day-the-power-you-seek?in=brianparkhurst/sets/voltron-legendary-defender-season-7  
> since you start reading the chapter.

_please don't hurt her, please don't hurt her, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER._

my mind is full of thoughts, all different, invading my peace at the same time.

_why? why right now? why after such an amazing and enjoyable time with keith, THIS HAPPENS. DAMN IT ALLURA I HOPE YOU’RE OKAY._

I keep running, as faster as I can while some tears detach from my eyes, without noticing it, I’m already crying… but I ignore it.

We enter to the Atlas where i see Sam calling and the others looking at allura, she’s going crazy. I move all the people and see her there, looking straight to the dark entity that is inside of a tube.

> “allura, what the hell are you doing?!” I yell at her. I’m angry, worried, I know that I’m crying but I don’t understand why.
> 
> “lance, you will never understand. This will help us to get closer to honerva. i will enter to her mind! And we finally will understand all her plans AND WE WILL WIN THE WAR!”
> 
> “allura are you listening at what you’re saying? Did you lose your mind? That’s **DARK** magic, and you don’t fight dark magic **using** the same dark magic. Come on, it has been enough for today”
> 
> “I know you don’t believe in me!”
> 
> “allura, stop…”
> 
> “BUT **I** will show you that you’re wrong” _she really is going insane. I need to stop her, I need to stop her, I need to stop her…_
> 
> “allura, this is not you. And if you let the entity enter inside you, you **will never** be yourself again. We don’t know what could happen if you—”
> 
> “oh, shut up! You don’t know **anything** about entities or alteans. But Lotor does”
> 
> “oh, so **this** is about Lotor. Listen, we have to go, **now** ”

From one second to other she opens the crystal tube and the entity gets out and start moving around all the place until it finds allura. It moves so fast that nobody can stop it and then…

> “move allura!!” keith yells
> 
> “AAGGGHHHH”

I don’t understand anything, I’m in shock. And when I get back to normal, my eyes can’t believe what they’re seeing.

> “KEITH!!!!!!”

The entity caught keith instead. he twists and yells of pain while his skin turns purple, his eyes yellow, his teeth turns into fangs, his hair grows and something black like a shadow surrounds him. He looks like a beast, the entity turned him into a **galra.**

> “everyone! stay back!” shiro yells.

I can’t talk, I can’t yell, I can’t move… after a pair of seconds, the shadow disappears and keith gets back to normal.

but then… he faints...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter but bc i like to put tension in the story. THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLACK LIVES MATTER, BLACK LIVES MATTER BLACK LIVES MATTER. go and help the movement if you haven't please, there are infinite ways to help, thank you sm! https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> also, recommendation to listen to this song when it's written these are written ***  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3IQ2sXxGBQ

_It's been 3 weeks since the event happened... The entity that Allura set free entered to Keith's body and Keith's reaction was so... He turned into a galra and then he fainted. Shiro and the others took him quickly to the infirmary and he has been fainted for 3 weeks. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel, I'm worried._

_I don't wanna lose Keith... not again... not forever._

I’m in my room, I just woke up and I think it’s… thursday? Yeah, it’s thursday. I’ve been sleeping alone recently because I’m still mad at Allura, I can’t believe how immature her decision was. I mean, we are a team. We make the decisions together or Keith does, because he’s our leader. and she just… she just made the worst decision she could’ve ever made. 

I brush my teeth and I change my clothes to go and eat breakfast at the cafeteria. Once I arrive, I sit where Hunk and Pidge. 

> “How you doin’?”, Hunk asks.
> 
> “Worried as everyday, how’s him?”, I reply.
> 
> “Still sleeping”, Pidge answers. “Today’s menu is great, don’t you think? Hunk helped them to prepare it”. She smiles and I understand how proud she is of Hunk, so I smile a little. 
> 
> “Hey, that’s great!” I say. 

I see Allura passing by with Romelle. They go and grab their food. Then I see her coming to our table, while Romelle goes with the MFE group.

> “Good morning guys!”, she says happily. “Morning babe”, she adds referring to me. She’s about to kiss me when I just grab my food and stand up.
> 
> “Woaahhh, hold your jets, Allura, what are you doing?”
> 
> “I’m gonna kiss my boyfriend that is you??” 
> 
> “Sorry, I don’t think I want a kiss from you right now”.
> 
> ******* “Ugh, are you serious? Are you still angry? You should go back to sleep in my room, like before”.
> 
> “Allura, what the hell? Haven’t you seen what you’ve done?” I start to raise the tone of my voice.
> 
> “Lance… calm down”, Hunk tells me.
> 
> “No! Don’t tell me to calm down!”, I look at them with growing anger. “Allura, Keith is in a coma because of your illogical idea of letting the entity enter in your body!”  
> “Well, I never asked him to save me like a prince charming . Everything was okay”
> 
> “How can you be **so selfish** ?! We needed Keith, AND NOW HE’S **GONE!** ”. I realize the mess I just made, and everyone’s faces confirm it. After a long silence, i talk again.
> 
> “Im... sorry, for yelling at you, Allura”, I apologize after taking a deep breathe, and then I decide to leave. 
> 
> “But… aren’t you gonna eat more? You barely took a sip of your coffee!” Pidge yells.
> 
> “I have to go, sorry”, I reply without saying more. I know I have been cold with her, pretty mad at her… but she has changed a lot ever since this started, and… I don’t know how to feel about it. It's as if we had lost chemistry, but I swear I’ll try to get it back as long as Keith comes back. I can’t just leave things like this, I’m not a jerk.

I pass across all the rooms to finally arrive to the infirmary where Keith is. And he… he’s still sleeping. 

Krolia has been here the whole time he has been like this, she’s an amazing mother after all.

> “Oh, hey Lance. coming as everyday?”
> 
> “Yeah… how’s Keith?”
> 
> “He’s better. I can feel his energy regenerating”
> 
> “I see…”, I say almost whispering. She giggles a little.
> 
> “Let me explain you, I know you don’t understand it at all”, she says and I nod.
> 
> “In Keith’s case, his galra DNA makes his body way stronger than normal human bodies. Even though his muscles aren’t as toned as Shiro’s, he’s stronger than him. Now, his galra DNA also allows him to change his body from human to galra. But he didn’t know it until I told him and taught him to do it. This has advantages and disadvantages. His body becomes even stronger than before, he gets taller and some other things. On the downside, he loses a lot of quintessence and he can weaken. Plus, the other abilities he gets can be dangerous if he doesn’t know how to control them. Anyway, he must be in a coma because of his amount of quintessence, it must be pretty low”. She holds Keith’s hand.
> 
> “I just hope that entity doesn't become a virus or something to him. We must try to take it off once he is completely fine”
> 
> “That's right”, she says while turning her head towards Keith.

** *Meanwhile, at the cafeteria* [omniscient narration] **

> “Oh, I'm so sorry, Allura, he’s just… you know, worried”, Hunk says.
> 
> “Yeah… it looks more like he was in love with Keith, not with me”, Allura says with a sad expression.
> 
> “Ohhhhhh heehehehe, don’t say that… come on, he loves you! He fought to be with you for… how long? Well, ever since we met you”
> 
> “Yeah? Well, he doesn’t seem like he loves me”, She starts tearing up.
> 
> “Allura, don’t cry. We know lance more than anyone else, he really loves you”, Pidge says.
> 
> “I know, I know… and i shouldn’t doubt that, but… I always thought he was joking with me, I thought he liked Keith! Well, I used to think they both liked each other”.
> 
> Pidge and Hunk look at each other confusedly. 
> 
> “But they were rivals…” Pidge says. 
> 
> “Yeah, they have been like that since elementary school”, Hunk corroborates.
> 
> “Well, yeah, they’re trying to see who’s the best, but that also means they wanna impress the other, don’t you think? Anyway… that’s why I’m so insecure about this. I feel sorry for keith, I really do. But… seeing Lance like this just makes me think we don’t have as much chemistry as we thought” Allura continues.
> 
> “Well, you should have a word with him about this. I’ll talk to him too! Just to see if I can get some information”, Hunk says winking. 
> 
> “I can talk with Veronica to see if she has information about that too. Lance trusts her a lot”, Pidge says winking too. 
> 
> “The team punk will help you!”, they both say excited.
> 
> “Awww, thank you so much”, Allura says and hugs them.

[...]

I stay with Keith and Krolia for a while just to see how is Keith getting better, i know he is. At some moment, Krolia needs to go to the bathroom and i stay alone with Keith. while I’m seeing I’m thinking once and again: _why do i care about keith so much? specially right now._

_is… is it because we spent the Clear Day together and i enjoyed it? or… because I’m scared to lose our leader and know who would be the next?_

This happens to me all the time, I don’t understand my own feelings, I feel lost in my own head. Before thinking any other logical question, Hunk enters to the room.

> “Hey! Lance, I knew you’d be here” He says, he’s acting weird.
> 
> “Hey, sorry for the mess i created in the cafeteria. But i think i should apologize to allura, not to you… at all.
> 
> “Yeah! well, we had a talk with her, she’s just as worried as you are for Keith. I was actually going to talk about that with you” 
> 
> “Spill the tea”
> 
> “You know, she’s quite worried because… well…” He giggles nervously. “You know, you have been putting all your attention to Keith’s state, WHICH IS FINE, that’s fine…” He really is nervous, _what’s going on?_
> 
> “But?” I ask.
> 
> “But… she thinks you don’t care about her anymore. You know, she thinks that you like Keith instead of her, who is your girlfriend” _What?_
> 
> “Wh- what? No way, i mean, if i asked her to be my girlfriend is because i like her, right?” Now i am nervous.
> 
> “Well, usually. But, have you ever thought about that? about having a crush on Keith? I mean, maybe you do have a crush on him but you haven’t realized” He says smiling quite nervous.
> 
> I turn my face down and I answer almost whispering “Even if i realized, it wouldn’t be nice to leave her just like that…”
> 
> “No! No, of course not! But… it wouldn’t be nice to lie her about loving her…” 
> 
> “Damn it, i **know**! But what would you do then?”
> 
> “So… you do… like.. Keith”
> 
> “Yes…. No!... I DON’T KNOW” Hunk is so confused, as much as i am. 
> 
> I take a deep breath and continue “Hunk… you’re my best friend since elementary school, we both entered at the same year. And you have been by my side all this time. At this moment I don’t even understand my own self. I’m so worried about Keith and I don’t even know why”  
> “It’s okay Lance, everyone gets lost at some point of their lives, and that’s fine!” _He’s so caring._
> 
> “Well, that’s why i want you to tell me with all sincerity,

Hunk, _do you think i am in love with Keith?_ ”

> “WHA— well… look, Lance, I think that’s something you have to know by yourself. Okay… I get it, you’re lost! Well, i’m gonna help you to find the answers that you want” Hunk says lively and smiling.
> 
> “This what you’re going to do, first try to fix things with Allura so she feels calming and okay. Then, you’re gonna make me a list of things that you like from Keith and from Allura. One list will be about their personality and another will be about their body and stuff. I promise you will find out who you attract more with that! And then, you’re gonna spend time alone with both, and you’re gonna realize with who you feel happier, laugh more and those things you feel when you like someone.
> 
> “But how am I supposed to spend more time **alone** with Keith? Allura would get angry” I ask.
> 
> “Well, take the example of the Clear Day, I saw you alone with Keith there. Here, you can go to the training zone and train with him, why don’t you ask him to give you some sword-advices? Now that you can turn your bayard into a sword like Keith”
> 
> “Ohhh, good idea” I say impressed.
> 
> “Yeah!” He says smiling and I smile him back. Then I remember.
> 
> “Oh right! I have to go and apologize to Allura, can you stay here while i’m gone?”
> 
> “Sure thing” He says while he winks to me.
> 
> “Thank you!” 

Now i’m leaving the room and running straight to wherever Allura is, when I find her, she looks at me worried and sad at the same time. 

> “I know, I messed it up a pair of hours ago. And i’m really sorry. Let me compensate you… If you’re okay with that…” I tell her.
> 
> “Well… I’m sorry too. What do you have in mind?” She asks curiously approaching to my body.
> 
> “A dinner! Made by me, tonight. You know? I’m also a great cooker, so… yeah” I say that so innocently that I don’t realize about what was what she actually wanted until a few seconds later.
> 
> “Oh! Allura!”
> 
> “What? We haven’t had our first time yet!” 
> 
> “I— I mean, I know but…” My face turns red completely and it looks like a tomato.
> 
> “I know but… I don’t think it’s the time right now. Don’t get me wrong! I really want to! But… not right now…” 
> 
> “You know what? A dinner is fine” She says peacefully and kisses me in the lips. I smile at her and I hug her. Then I hear my phone ringing.
> 
> “Who is it?” Allura asks.
> 
> “It’s…” I check the screen and no way it says “Hunk…” I answer as fast as I can. 
> 
> “Hunk??” And the next words that i hear i can’t believe them…

_“Keith woke up!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading this, i hope you're enjoying it as much as i am! any questions or comments are completetly welcome! lots of love for everyone!   
> PS. im new in ao3 so if im writing smth wrong or whatever im sorry 😣


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ cw: slight nsfw part ⚠️⚠️⚠️

_“keith woke up” “keith woke up” “keith woke up”_ …. those three words keep repeating in my mind until I drop my phone and crush to the floor. I start running through the hallway until I hear a voice.

> “Lance!” Allura yells at me and I turn back to see her with a sad face; I decide to go with her and hold her.
> 
> “I am so sorry allura, i just left you here with the last word... ”
> 
> “yes, you just did!” she sounds pretty angry and disappointed.
> 
> “look, i need to go and see keith right now but _i promise you_ , our dinner is still on the plan for tonight, okay?” I tell her while I hold her waist.
> 
> “yeah, i guess that’s fine” she says while smiling. 

I smile at her too and kiss her in the mouth and… for a moment, a weird and short moment, I don't feel anything. I leave again and run back through the hallway to the room where Keith is. 

I enter the room and a lot of people are there: Krolia, Shiro, Kolivan, Hunk, Pidge, James… James?! What is _HE_ doing _here_ ? I try to move between all of them to see Keith there, laying in the bed, he’s paler and skinner than usual, with big eyebags. He is… _different_. “no, Lance, those are your thoughts” I say to myself. while I try to ignore them, I get close to the bed. 

> “Keith…” I call him and smile at him.
> 
> “Lance?” he asks confused. “Sorry, of course it’s you it’s just…” he stops to end up saying “ _i’m just dizzy_ ”. which of course, it wasn’t true. 
> 
> “yeah, we’re too many people in just one room. we should turn to visit him” Krolia said. 
> 
> “you’re right. who’s going first—” Shiro was about to say when i interrupt him. “no. Krolia should be the first one to see his own son. i want to be with Keith as much as anybody else in this room, but i think Krolia should be the one who goes first”. everybody is quiet and just looking at me. I turn my look to Krolia to see her with a soft face that says “thank you” without opening the mouth. I smile at her back and turn to the others again.
> 
> “so? what are we waiting for? let’s get out of here”. everybody starts moving to the outside of the room to stay in the hallway. 

i wait for everyone to leave so i can leave at last but before that, someone holds my hand. i turn back to see who it is and it’s Keith’s hand. his face is just the same one of Krolia’s minutes ago. he tries to pull me near to him to whisper to me “ _now you can see what a great leader you are, Lance. thank you, i hope you’re the next one to see me_ ”. i can feel how i get blushed, and the only thing i do is smile at him, nod him with my head and leave the room. i feel dumb… my heart beats faster just as when it was beating the moment we were together in the ferris wheel. _what is this feeling again? am i supposed to feel it even when I have a girlfriend? are my feelings for Allura vanishing?_ my ethics and morals are starting to question too much and I feel lost, worried and confused. 

I stay with Hunk for a pair of hours talking about his relationship with Shay, his future plans of being a chef after the war and probably having a family with her on Earth. 

> “but what if your _cucine_ makes you so famous that you start to travel through all the galaxy?” i ask him.
> 
> “I don’t know, I already talked with Romelle, she would help me with that. I prefer to stay on Earth”. he says. “you’ll see, my parents are getting older, and I wanna be sure that they'll be alright. So I wanna be near them. at this point we have spent so much time out of Earth that I can’t think about any other place that I wanna stay right now”. we keep talking about anything else that it’s not my emotional confusion between Allura and Keith. I need to be completely sure about this. 

probably 15 minutes later, Krolia leaves Keith’s room. she gets close to us and whispers to us “who’s next?” 

> “I think Lance should be next. I can wait a little longer” Hunk says. “Plus,” he adds, “you have a date with Allura right? is something special going to happen?” He asks, making a sassy face. 

I answer whatever it comes to my mind to ignore the fact that things aren’t _that good._ “we’re gonna try to have sex. for sure” i answer seriously and go back to Keith’s room. _his health is more important than stupid sex._ I enter Keith's room again and he looks at me smiling, I smile at him back and sit in the chair that is beside his bed. 

> “I… don’t have words for you” I tell him. 
> 
> “What do you mean?” he asks.
> 
> “I understand why you did it, why you put yourself instead of letting Allura get hurt by the entity, but… you know how risky it is… I’m worried about you”.
> 
> “you don’t need to be Lance, I’ll be fine. I did it because I know that she could cure me, she has powers that none of us have. She’s more important than me” 
> 
> “Keith shut up, don’t say that! you are as important as anybody else here. at this point…” I make a disappointed face… “I only care about your safety and health. I couldn’t hold up the fact that you were almost in a coma, I can’t… hold up the fact that you have a dark entity inside you. you know what has happened with the alteans that have one… you—” before i can continue, he holds my hand with his and smiles at me.
> 
> “Lance…” he says with a soft voice “everything’s going to be okay. I promise you that”. as I hold his hand tighter I can’t hold up my feelings anymore and I start crying. He holds me with his other hand and we hug. my tears drain all over his t-shirt as he keeps whispering me the same words: _everything’s going to be okay._

the hours that we talked were spent like lightyears and, by the time of 6:00pm I have to leave. before I do, Keith kisses the hand that held the whole time since I started crying, I get blushed and smile at him. his smile and kiss lets me know that he tries to say, once again, that things will be okay. but i don’t trust the situation. I leave the room with a pain in my heart and confusion in my emotions. Hunks looks at me before entering Keith's room and whispers to me “you better tell me how confused you are, don’t wait to deal with that alone”, he knows me. I nod at him and leave to go to the kitchen and start making the dinner that I promised to Allura.

* * *

I decide to prepare some pasta and salad, and for dessert, some strawberries with melted chocolate. While I’m cooking and preparing everything, Veronica arrives.

> “hey you!” she says. “quite busy huh?”.
> 
> “just a bit, i spent a lot of time with Keith and now I have some pressure”.
> 
> “it’s just right what I wanna talk with you about” she answers. I get confused and ask her
> 
> “What do you mean” 
> 
> “look, I wanted to see Keith too. but when i got there, Hunk was waiting outside and he told me that you were inside. not gonna lie, i wanted to stay so I heard some of the things you were talking with him”. she says quite ashamed. 
> 
> “you spied us?!” I answer pretty upset. I hate when people spy me, this time is Veronica, which it doesn’t upset me as much as if somebody else would have been.
> 
> “Lance, I need to tell you…” she continues, but I interrupt her “No! Veronica, you know i dislike when people spy me!”
> 
> “that was the true Lance!!” she yells to let me listen to her.
> 
> “that was the true Lance… look, you change a lot when you’re near Allura, I almost don’t recognize you. you completely change yourself. you try to be more mature when you already _are_ mature. you wanna be more serious when the real Lance is full of fun and surprises and emotions…” I can’t believe what she’s saying, what is she trying to do? confuse me even more? 
> 
> “Veronica, you can’t tell me who to love” I start getting more upset. this dinner is the right time to make me realize that I keep loving Allura and Vero comes with this? 
> 
> “Lance, I think even _you_ are confused” 
> 
> “And what if I’m confused?! I need to know by myself what I want!”  
> “you don’t need to deal with everything by yourself! let me help you, let _us_ help you!”
> 
> “enough!! leave me alone Vero! leave me alone!!” my patience ends and I explode, yelling at her. she looks at me with fear and disappointment, she looks at me as if I was a stranger. and then, she changes her expression to something completely serious, without any emotion. and I realize what I’ve done.
> 
> “I’m sorry… I really am. I didn’t mean to yell at you… I’m sorry” I apologize and I receive no answer. “Vero?”
> 
> “no, you’re right. I shouldn’t be in other’s issues, I’m just gonna repeat you once again, you don’t need to deal with _everything_ alone” she says and starts leaving the kitchen.

her last words are “ _have a nice night with Allura_ ”. I feel like I’ve completely ruined our brothership but I try to ignore it. Allura is almost here and there are a few details I need to finish.

She arrives at the dining room (where we all use to eat as if it was a cafeteria from a highschool), which is decorated with dim lights and fancy wine glasses. And she has a beautiful pink fancy dress with heels. 

> “woah, hello you” I greet her.
> 
> “hi~ it looks like you didn’t dress up that fancy as I did” she says ending with giggles. 
> 
> “ye—yeah, well, I didn’t have time. Come here, sit down, you’ll be my guest all night”. she smiles at me and sits at the table. 

we start with the salad, then continue with the pasta and end with the strawberries and melted chocolate. the whole night we talk about different topics: about how life was in Earth or Altea, some story times when we still had the Castle of Lions, and stuff like that.

during the dessert, Allura starts to talk about something completely random.

> “the MFE group told me about the natural aphrodisiacs. strawberries are one of them” she says with a sassy face. I’m… not ready for what she’s trying to do.
> 
> “oh, you’re right. I forgot” I answer by trying to sound innocent. 
> 
> she starts to get closer to me while she has a strawberry in her mouth, until she sits down in my laps.
> 
> “Allura… what are you doing?” while i ask this, she starts touching my hair. she smiles at me and starts kissing all my neck, trying to grab my clothes to take them off. 
> 
> “Allura, wait a minute, seriously” she doesn’t listen and she keeps touching me until she touches my member. I can’t handle it anymore and I get so uncomfortable that grab her and pull her off me.
> 
> “Allura stop it!” 
> 
> “what the hell is wrong with you?! you’re my boyfriend!” 
> 
> “Damn it, I know!... I know…” 
> 
> “isn’t sex or touching something that boyfriends and girlfriends do?!”
> 
> “yes… I guess it is”
> 
> “Then?!” she keeps talking to me upset.
> 
> “I don’t know Allura, I would lie to you if i’d tell you that I know and give you any reason” I try to keep myself calm with her, I don’t wanna end up in a fight like I did with Veronica.
> 
> “are you too worried about Keith? do you like someone else? do you like _Keith_?” she starts questioning a lot. “tell me, tell me Lance!”
> 
> “I already did! I don’t know! maybe I like Keith!”
> 
> “You like Keith! now you like Keith?! you wanted to date me this whole time and when we are dating you like Keith?!”
> 
> “Keith was before you Allura! I had a fat crush on him in the Galaxy Garrison and now i’m questioning if it never left.”
> 
> “Well maybe I don’t love you either! maybe i wanted to be with you to forget the pain that Lotor caused me!”
> 
> “I know that Allura. I always did…” she gasps, she’s confused and surprised that I know.

after that, things settle down. I hug her because she starts sobbing.Then, she tells me how much she loved Lotor and how hard was leaving him there, between all his madness that was only suffering at the end. I explain to her everything that happened between Keith and me in the Galaxy Garrison, and then the ferris wheel. We both understand each other and decide to stop dating. Allura needs to heal, and I need to go with the person I actually love.

This time Allura and I bonded in a different way, we bonded as friends and partners, not as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! long time no seen omg im so sorry. school owns my life rn and it's so intense and stressful. but here it is! another chapter. if the grammar or vocabulary aren't correct, im sorryyyyy, english isn't my first language but i'm trying to improve it as much as i can.  
> 💕✨ thank you sm for reading ily! 💕✨
> 
> if you like it you can leave a kudo, comment something and sahre it with your friends! 
> 
> lots of love to you. 💗


End file.
